Phantom Wolf
by Umeko
Summary: COMPLETE Saitou is thinking of retiring to spend more time with his family, but he discovers that some ghosts from his past just can't let him rest... He is drawn to Kyoto & to a past he'd rather forget.Crossover with PMK
1. In the Wolf's Den

Diaclaimer: I do not own RK or PMK.

This fic's set some time after the Enishi arc. I will feature some characters from Peacemaker Kurogane's Shinsengumi to pull in Saitou's past. I **WILL** take creative liberties with history, loads of it...

* * *

Chapter 1: In the Wolf's Den 

Her pregnancies had always been difficult. But heaven has finally blessed them with a long-awaited heir. The child's very agreeable in nature, unlike her first. She was still weak but she wanted to greet her husband on his return.

Fujita Tokio nursed her newborn son as she sat on the tatami, waiting. He'll be home soon. After years of hunting, her wolf is ready to rest. Hajime had told her that he was considering retirement in his letter. In another room, her twelve-year-old foster son, Eiji, worked at his sums. The maid was cleaning the veranda when she looked up and saw a tall figure in a blue uniform approaching the residence.

"Kaasan! She's doing it again!" She smiled. It had taken Eiji a while to get used to addressing her as such. "Play nice now," she almost got up when the maid exclaimed, "He's back! The master's back!" The woman ran to the gate to let him in. Tokio quickly patted her hair and arranged her kimono.

"Master?" The maid opened the gate to discover not her master but a stranger. She did not even have a chance to scream as the katana ended her life. Inside the house, oblivious to the danger, Tokio waited for her Hajime.

"You're not Hajime," she observed as the man entered. He was young and wore a policeman's uniform. She tensed. _Had something happened to Hajime?_ The man smiled and introduced himself. Tokio held her hand over her mouth as the emotions threatened to overwhelm her. "We thought you were dead..."

"Well, I'm alive. How's Saitou-san?"

"He's well," Tokio beamed. Hajime will be very pleased to see their visitor. The man's eyes rested on the infant she cradled. Catching his gaze, she nodded. "Hajime's son."

"Does he have a name?"

"Not yet," Tokio admitted. "I was hoping to name him Sosshi after Okita-san..." The man's face darkened. "A poor name for a traitor's pup!" He drew his sword as a screaming Tokio tried desperately to shield her baby...

"Sorry I've to do this, Tokio-san. You can only blame your fate for marrying a traitor..."

Eiji heard the scream and ran out. From behind the shoji, he saw the stranger standing over the corpses of his foster mother and the baby. His katana dripped blood. He froze when the stranger turned his malevolent stare on him. The boy fled to his room.

_No time to escape! I've got to protect..._ Eiji gripped his niichan's sword as he stood before the closet. _No matter what, don't make a sound!_ He shut the door and turned just as the killer caught up to him...

His bloody work done, the killer wiped his blade clean and strolled leisurely out of the house to join his companion. "That uniform doesn't suit you," his companion observed. They started on towards Kyoto...

* * *

Kamiya dojo. Kaoru's expecting and the men-folk are feeling the effects of her mood swings. Yahiko dodged a flying slipper as Kaoru flared up again at her long-suffering husband. The boy decided he could do his training outside the dojo and fled as a flowerpot sailed past his head. 

Poor Kenshin found himself struggling to reason with his wife. "Kaoru, I thought we agreed on this last night! The baby will take your family name!" He dodged a bamboo sword. "Liar! Why is it we can't use your name?!" Kaoru screeched as she grabbed the kitchen knife... Kenshin fled.

Tet had warned him about expectant mothers being highly-strung, _but she didn't mention homicidal!_ He decided to stay out until she cooled down. Since the Enishi incident, life has been peaceful, peaceful enough for him to marry Kaoru. Sano had embarked on a world-wide journey and sent letters occasionally from wherever he was traveling.

Life's good to him. Who would have ever thought Battousai will adjust so well to a regular life? _Battousai?_ Why would he think of that name? He was Himura Kenshin, husband of Kaoru and a father to be.

"Kenshin! Wanna spar?" Yahiko crowed from an empty lot. Kenshin declined politely. Megumi had warned him about his health at his last check-up. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu was a sword style that required almost superhuman strength and built. Being built too slight, his body had suffered damage whenever he fought.

Already, he was noticing the effects. He will not be able to use what Hiko had taught him within ten years. Strangely, he did not feel the loss too badly. Maybe he wasn't really meant to be a swordsman. He could consider a second career as a teacher... or he could help run the dojo.

* * *

Similar thoughts ran through the mind of ex-policeman Fujita Goro aka Saitou Hajime as he made his way up the hill to his home. He had handed in his resignation. _What's next? _Maybe he could open a dojo and teach kendo. After more than a decade of serving the Meiji government, he was ready to call it quits. 

He had bought some ginseng for his Tokio. Someone once told him it was good for replenishing the blood. He also bought some sweets for the children. _Okay, maybe Eiji's getting a little old for sweets... _He realized he hasn't thought of a name yet for his new son.

As he drew close, he felt a chill run through him. Shouldn't the lights be lit at this time? The house was too dark. A sickly familiar smell assaulted his senses. _The smell of blood!_ He dropped his purchases and ran.

He found the decapitated body of their housemaid by the open gate. In the hall was Tokio lying dead in her own blood with one stiffening arm still shielding her equally dead baby. Saitou bent over both corpses. He touched his wife's cold cheek and fought back tears. The baby's corpse was icy cold. _We haven't named him yet!_

His training came back to him. He stood up alert and ready. The killer of his wife and child may still be in the house. He drew his katana. He was allowed to keep it as a token for his long years of service, provided he didn't wear it in public. He searched his home cautiously.

Both their cook and nursemaid were dead in the kitchen. _Where are the children?_ He went to Eiji's room and found the lad lying in a pool of blood with the sword still gripped in his hands. Eiji had put up a fierce fight... Saitou felt his loss keenly. He had always been convinced that young Eiji will grow up to be a fine policeman like his brother before him.

_Where was the other one?_ Saitou stopped and stared at the closet behind the dead boy. Praying, he slid the door open. A pair of frightened amber eyes peeked out from the gloom. He reached out to her as he fought back sobs.

"Midori-chan? Everything's alright... Papa's here..."

* * *

Author's notes: 

Who's the mysterious stranger? A bit of fatherly/ husbandly affection from Saitou. Hope it isn't too OC. Hey, the guy's married with family lol. And Tokio didn't walk out on him. And he did adopt Eiji...

Kenshin giving up Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?


	2. Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or PMK.

Surprisingly, I found it loads easier to write Battousai into a PMK fanfic than PMK characters into a RK fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lone Wolf

Ichimura Tetsunosuke, fondly known as Tetsu to his friends, was playing with his toddler son on the veranda when he saw the figure coming towards them through the drizzling rain. "Saitou-san?" The man looked as if he were already dead. He was carrying his young daughter in his arms. He collapsed on reaching the Ichimura's gate.

"Saya!" Tetsu's wife came running. Tetsu handed his child to her and ran over to Saitou. He disentangled the frightened child from her father's arms. _What happened?_ Saitou's clothes were wet. His face was pale. Tetsu let Saya take the little girl while he shouldered her father.

* * *

Saitou awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar room. _Shouldn't he be with Tokio?_ Then he recalled the previous evening... "Saitou-san?" Tetsu came as soon as Saya informed him that the man was awake. 

"Midori... where's Midori?" Tetsu winced as Saitou gripped his arm tightly. "Come with me, Saitou-san." The younger man led him to where Saya was standing before a closet. "She wouldn't come out. Saitou-san, please, what happened?" Saitou only shook his head.

Tetsu was disturbed. He had never seen Saitou in such a state. After leaving both father and daughter in his wife's capable hands, he had gone to the Fujita house. Seeing the maid's body at the gate, he ran to get the local police. Tetsu guessed Saitou was involved in some shady work; the man had changed his name to Fujita...

Both Tetsu and Saitou were part of the Shinsengumi. Saitou was the third patrol captain while the younger Tetsu was a page. After the war, Tetsu had married his sweetheart and started a small school. There was simply little room in the new era for the traditional sword-wielding samurai. He adjusted to a peaceful life as a teacher. The Shinsengumi was a lifetime behind him... until Saitou came to enroll his foster son in Ichimura's school.

"Midori? We'll leave some onigiri out here..." The girl must be hungry by now. Tetsu placed the food outside the closet. The door opened a crack. Then a small hand reached out for the tray. Saitou grabbed the door...

"Saitou-san! You can't rush her!" Midori clawed her father as he forced the door open and tried to grab her. He let go and she slammed the door shut. Saitou stared at the bleeding scratches on his forearm. Tetsu called for Saya to get some ointment and bandages. Saitou then realized his little girl has not made a sound since he found her.

His work as a government spy took him away from his family for months at a stretch. He was away when his children were born. Midori was two when she first met her father. He saw them only a few days at a time before leaving on another mission. _Did his son's eyes burn with the same amber as Midori's?_ He'll never know.

* * *

"Saitou-san, does this have anything to do with Okita-san?" the redhead Tetsu ventured as the bodies at the Fujita house were prepared for the funeral. Surely Saitou had seen the words scrawled in blood on the wall. _Traitor, see you in Kyoto._ _You'll pay Okita in blood. _There were several rumors circulating about after the Restoration. 

"Ichimura-san, I leave my daughter in your care." With those words, Saitou stalked off. _To Kyoto. Enough running, enough hiding. He'll have to face the specter of his best friend... _Tetsu watched as the former third patrol captain left. The last true Miburou... _Aku Soku Zan..._

He went back to his own house and was pleased to see the tray of onigiri he had placed before the closet was empty. Tetsu picked up his toddler son and pondered over the past. _Were those rumors true?_

_

* * *

_

In Tokyo, Kenshin has had enough of being at the receiving end of Kaoru's mood swings. He decided some time apart will help them both cool down. Obon was approaching. He should go place some flowers on Tomoe's grave this year. It will be good to visit the gang at Aoiya. Maybe he could drop in on Master Hiko... _naa, _better not. With those thoughts in mind, Kenshin wrote a letter before heading towards Kyoto.

He suddenly realized he had brought his sword along out of habit. _Well, it was too late to go back. Kaoru will beat the stuffing outta him._ He prayed Kaoru will be more understanding when she cooled down. It's not as if he were not coming back. He was just visiting friends. Kenshin strolled along.

"KENSHIN BAKA!" Kaoru shrieked when she saw the letter. She fled wailing to her good friend Tet. "Kaoru, it's not as though he isn't coming back..." Yahiko ran after her and tried to reason with her. "He's just gone to visit Aoshi and Master Hiko..."

"I want a divorce! He's gone to see that Megumi! She just opened a clinic in Kyoto! She told us in her letter last month!" She threw a radish from a nearby stall at Yahiko and knocked him unconscious. Katsu was passing by when he caught sight of the pair. He swore that he'd remain a bachelor for life if that's how girls behave after marriage.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Both Ichimura and his wife Saya are taken from Peacemaker Kurogane. Tetsu's a bit OC but I figured ten years and starting a family will have made him more mature. Kindly note that he's a teacher now. Readers familiar with PMK may note the thing about hiding in the closet.

Poor Kenshin's gonna get it from Kaoru... Poor Yahiko, too.


	3. Reluctant Samurai

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. I do not profit from this fic.R&R welcome.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reluctant Samurai

Kyoto. Miyagi mansion. Seta Soujirou was on guard duty. After months of bumbling about, he has finally found employment. _Was this his path? Or was it just a rest stop?_ He had wanted to give up the sword. _Easier said than done._ That was Tenken no Soujirou's only skill. His attempt at being a ronin was a disaster. He kept running to bandits who thought a boy traveling alone was a good target. Also, he did not enjoy being caught in rainstorms.

Trying to find employment as a page or servant didn't work. He had a way of getting on people's nerves. Then he got employed by the Miyagi as a bodyguard... _Okay, that's way far from a peaceful existence._ The old man had lots of enemies. _Goodness knows what the man did..._ It wasn't his place to question. Surely the now crippled man deserved some peace in his final days. He went over to the other guards. He was the youngest of them.

_Was that a sound? _Soujirou peered into the night. _A light,_ was his master expecting a late visitor? The boy reached for his sword... The light went out.

So fast... he hadn't even had a chance to defend himself. It was not a human but a demon who wielded the sword. His sword broke. It was like when he fought Himura... he blacked out as pain tore through his body.

When Soujirou awoke, he had found the other guards dead. _Gotta get help..._ The boy forced himself to crawl on despite his injuries. Spent, he finally collapsed. Seta Soujirou is going to end his life on the streets... _I don't want to die like this!

* * *

_

Aoiya. Morning. Time to open for the day. Shinomori Aoshi was awake. He had returned to Aoiya last night for a visit and intends to return to the temple now. Misao squirmed as he passed her in the hall. One day, she'll marry him and then they'll run Aoiya together... _Aoshi was looking at her!_ She blushed.

"Shouldn't we be opening for the day?" Aoshi asked. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him.

"Hai, Aoshi-sama!" The ninja girl darted out and found a boy lying on their doorstep. She shook him. "Hey! You can't sleep here!" She felt the stickiness on the boy's clothes. He was bleeding badly from more than a dozen sword wounds.

"Aoshi-sama!" Aoshi came running at the sound of Misao's scream. He recognized Soujirou. _What happened to him?_ Without speaking, he carried the boy and headed for the nearest clinic. Misao thought the boy looked familiar. She ran after Aoshi._ Wasn't that boy Shishio's lackey?_

Megumi was opening her clinic. As a child, she had lived with her grandfather in Kyoto. Now she intends to restore her family's reputation as renowned doctors in this city. Problem was people still had prejudices against female doctors. Business was poor but she believed her skill will win them over eventually.

She was very surprised to see Aoshi and Misao heading her way. Seeing the badly wounded boy Aoshi carried, she ushered them into her surgery. Her patient was badly wounded, but he was young and had a tremendous will to live. She'll do all she can as a doctor to save him.

* * *

Hidden in the crowd of curious onlookers gawking away outside the Miyagi's gate, Saitou Hajime watched as his former colleagues searched the crime scene for clues. He watched as the bodies were carried out. There was no mistake in his mind. Aku Soku Zan... The words were scrawled in blood on the gate, mocking him. He lit his last cigarette.

* * *

Himura Kenshin was very surprised when the chief of police approached him for help as he was buying flowers for Tomoe's grave. _What is it now? I really don't want to be dragged into another battle at this time..._ Still, he followed them back to the station. 

"Miyagi Takeshi and his entire household were murdered last night by unknown persons. Miyagi Takeshi's younger brother, Torajiro was known as..."

"The Butcher," Kenshin completed the police chief's sentence. "And you suspect it's got something to do with his past." The man nodded. Miyagi Torajiro was one of the most ruthless scumbags to crawl out from under a rock. A lesser member of the Ishii leadership, he was disliked even by his colleagues.

He executed several pro-Shogunate leaders _after_ they had accepted the offer of amnesty from the new Meiji government. He was known for cruelty to any prisoner in his custody. He earned his nickname after he cut open the infant son of a Shogunate sympathizer in front of his father during an interrogation.

He's a total cockroach... Everyone wanted to squish him, even the kindly Katsura-san. Katsura had considered having him discreetly removed and discussed it with his young hitokiri Battousai on several occasions. A fire beat them to it. The Butcher was badly burnt and destined to live the remainder of his life a crippled dependent on his family.

"Chief, let Fujita handle it..." _I really, really don't want to get involved with this..._

"Fujita Goro has disappeared," the chief explained. Kenshin started. "His family was murdered a fortnight ago. He left before the funeral."

_Saitou missing? _Now Kenshin was certain he doesn't want to be involved. Still, the entire Miyagi household did not deserve to be killed because of some old grudge. He agreed to help them with great reluctance.

When some highly skilled psycho killer's on the loose, they always turned to him.

* * *

Notes:

Both Saitou & Himura are in Kyoto. Pulled in the Aoiya gang as well. And Seta Soujirou. To avoid confusion with Seta, Okita's given name is Soshi in this fic, not Souji as in my PMK fics.


	4. Echoes of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own RK

* * *

Chapter 4: Echoes of the Past

"Haji...me, help..." _Okita Soshi._ His friend was reaching out desperately towards him with bloodied hands, his eyes pleading. "Please..." He was bleeding so much, blood pooled around him. "F...find..."

Saitou awoke in cold sweat and found himself in the crude slum house he had rented for a pittance. It was a dream. He hadn't had that nightmare for a very long time. Reaching out for his cigarettes, he found he had run out.

* * *

_There is a survivor!_ Kenshin could not believe it when he heard of it from Misao. He had been hoping to get some information by visiting Aoiya. The Oniwabanshu's intelligence network was unsurpassed even now. Of course, its heyday was during the strife of the Restoration.

Aoshi had returned to his meditation at the temple. Misao took Kenshin to Megumi's clinic where he met the sole survivor of the Miyagi mansion massacre. Megumi brought him to the patient's room. He was too badly injured to be moved. The redhead's violet eyes widened with surprise as he recognized the patient.

"Soujirou?"

"Try not to tire him," Megumi warned as she ushered Misao out. The ninja girl was way too genki to be allowed in the room of such a patient. Kenshin took a look at his injuries. They spoke of a swift, viscous attack as did the wounds on the dead guards. He was looking at one of the Juppon Gatana's best! _What happened?_

Soujirou's known for his speed. Yet he had almost been killed. He was barely conscious as he lay swathed in bandages. "Himura-san?" The boy opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Kenshin stopped him.

"Lie down, try not to open your wounds. Tell me what happened..."

"I dunno. He wasn't a man, he's a demon. So fast... He broke my sword..." The boy smiled. "Guess I'll be giving it up for real now." Kenshin then noticed the boy's right sleeve was empty below the elbow. Megumi failed to save that arm despite her best efforts. _Poor kid!_

"Was there one or many?"

"One. Medium height, slim in built..." Soujirou's voice caught as he continued. "His eyes... are a demon's..." The boy drifted off into unconsciousness. Kenshin called for Megumi.

* * *

Aoshi was meditating in the temple when he smelt the smell of tobacco. "Saitou-san, this is a private room." He did not turn as Saitou stepped into the room behind him. "Shinomori, I want answers... about the Miyagi massacre," Saitou took a drag on his cigarette.

Aoshi refused to answer. Saitou waited. "Well, I suppose I have to ask the weasel at Aoiya then," Saitou said as he started to leave. _Leave Misao-chan and the others alone!_ Aoshi turned and called out. "Wait! What do you want to know?"

Saitou gave a feral smirk as he faced Shinomori. That ploy works all the time...

"Arigato," he left Aoshi staring after him as he left the temple grounds. A few minutes later, Misao came running...

Both Himura and Saitou are interested in the massacre at the Miyagi's mansion. Miyagi, the name rang a bell. Aoshi decided he should leave and gather some information.

* * *

"Saitou, I will not allow you to harass my patient!" Megumi was closing the clinic when Saitou barged in without so much as an excuse me. He demanded to speak to Soujirou. She was adamant.

_Bloody kitsune!_ Saitou landed a hard punch in her stomach. The doctor fell to the floor unconscious. Saitou went into the room where Soujirou was. _Damn!_ The memory came back, fresh as if it were yesterday. Saitou hated clinics and hospitals for this reason. A badly wounded boy lay on the cot, he reminded Saitou painfully of Okita.

He tried to rouse the boy but found he was burning with a fever. Soujirou's wounds must have got infected. _And he just knocked out the doctor!_ Saitou found himself sponging the boy's brow with a cool towel to bring down his fever instead. If only he had stayed then...

"Saitou?" He turned to see Aoshi standing in the doorway with his swords drawn. Aoshi had figured Saitou would try to question Soujirou as Himura had done. He sheathed his swords when he saw Saitou posed the boy no threat. "It's about Okita, right?" Saitou nodded. _He can't run any more.

* * *

_

In a wood shack on the outskirts of Kyoto, the man responsible for the killings at both Miyagi and Fujita households drank a cup of tea. A silvery-grey wolf curled at his side. He tossed the beast a bone from his dinner before addressing his companion.

"Aku Soku Zan. Know what that means?" The girl nodded without looking up from her work. Her rifle must be in tip-top condition at all times. "Eliminate evil immediately." She checked the gun for any signs of dirt.

"It's been more than ten years..." He got up and went to the window. He was young and very handsome. His eyes were those of a demon's as he thought of what happened then. Alarmed, the girl went over to him and rested her hand on his arm. He patted it fondly and smiled, changing from demon to man.

_They betrayed your niichan, like they did mine... Our work is not yet done..._ He slipped his fingertips under the girl's chin and lifted her face up to his. They kissed in the moonlight. Their animal companion yawned and stretched its limbs. It sniffed the air and let out an unearthly howl as if it were summoning the spirits of the dead.

* * *

Author's notes:

Bad ass cop Saitou being nice? Aoshi didn't skewer Saitou? What what's up with some dead guy from Saitou's past? Stay tuned.


	5. Saitou's Confession?

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.

Okay, enough with the suspense on Okita-san. What really happened then? All is revealed? As if...

* * *

Chapter 5: Saitou's Confession?

"Creep! he didn't have to hit me!" Megumi fumed. She glared at Saitou. Aoshi nursed a very red and painful cheek. After confronting Saitou, he returned to the waiting room to find Megumi still out cold on the floor. He decided he better not leave her sprawled like that and carried her to the bench.

When he was laying her down on the bench, the foxy woman opened her eyes, screamed bloody molest and slapped him. _So much for trying to be Mr. Nice Guy..._

They were in her clinic's waiting room. Aoshi had sent Misao back to Aoiya to fetch Kenshin when he saw the unconscious Megumi. The ninja girl soon returned with the red-haired samurai in tow. Megumi excused herself and left to attend to her young patient.

Kenshin almost failed to recognize his arch nemesis. For once, the man actually looked, well, defeated. No cutting remarks, no hint of the animosity that had existed between them since that era of crimson rain. _Was the man a friend or enemy?_ Their relationship was ambivalent at the best of times.

They had cooperated out of sheer necessity when dealing with Shishio and later Enishi. Saitou had failed to show up for their final duel... Then came the news of his resignation, of course, Kenshin did not believe that one bit. He believed Saitou was still working as a spy. Saitou was a reminder of Kenshin's own past as Battousai.

Saitou Hajime. Kenshin respected his skill as a swordsman, but questioned his principles and his morals. Former Shinsengumi captain turned Meiji government spy. Then there were those rumors concerning Okita. _Were things really as straightforward as the official records claimed?_

If the rumors were true, then the man's on the same level as pond scum. _Time to come clean, Saitou._ Three men waited in silence. Shinomori Aoshi, Himura Kenshin and Saitou Hajime. The three of them had gone through that hell more than a decade ago. Misao decided it was time for her exit and went to help Megumi.

It was Saitou who broke the silence. "What do you want to know about Okita?"

"Did he really die in the Kyoto TB Hospital of his illness, Saitou?" Aoshi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or did you throw him to Butcher Miyagi as they say you did?" Kenshin restrained Aoshi. The normally cool young man was positively furious. _Only scumbags betray their closest friends..._

Saitou sighed. He reached for his cigarettes, only to have Aoshi knock them out of his hands. "Cool it!" Kenshin snapped. His violet eyes were flecked with gold as he separated both men.

"Saitou, please! The deaths of your family may be tied to Okita's death and you know it," Kenshin grated. Somehow, he understood how Saitou must be feeling. He had felt the same way when he thought Kaoru had been killed. Had the wolf given up? If so, why was he following the trail of the Miyagi massacre?

* * *

Twelve years ago, near a Shinsengumi field camp... 

"Hijitaka, please give it up. The Shogunate's a lost cause. You don't have to die for a lost cause..." Saitou tried to reason with his one-time superior and friend. His new masters had sent him to meet with the outlawed Shinsengumi leader with an offer of amnesty. Hijitaka was stubborn as always.

"They executed Kondo!" Hijitaka Toshizo countered angrily.

"Nagakura and Harada accepted and they're both doing fine." The man glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something. Then young Tetsu came running.

"Hijitaka-san, Okita-san's in bad shape!" The boy all but fell over himself in his haste. A worried Hijitaka and Saitou followed the page to where Okita was coughing blood. The young First Patrol captain was very weak. Running about the countryside with the remnants of the Shinsengumi was taking its toll on him.

Hijitaka reached a decision. Okita will accept amnesty whether he wants to or not. Saitou had Okita admitted to a hospital when they both hoped he'll be able to live out his remaining days in peace...

* * *

"Saitou?" Keshin pressed. Saitou was brought back to the present. He was facing Himura and Shinomori in the waiting room of fox-woman's clinic. 

"I let Miyagi get to him," Saitou admitted. You _are_ a scumbag, both Kenshin and Aoshi glared at him. "They took him from the hospital... Tokio tried to stop them..." He lowered his face into his hands. The other two men exchanged glances. Saitou was crying. He was actually crying.

* * *

He should have been there... After admitting Okita, he had been called out of Kyoto on government business. They wanted him to negotiate the surrender of some pro-Shogunate Takagi kinsmen. The Takagi was his family by marriage. 

A week later, he had returned to Kyoto to find that Tokio had suffered a miscarriage. Miyagi's goons had beaten her when she tried to stop them from taking her cousin from the hospital. Okita is a close friend of Hijitaka, the last Shinsengumi leader still on the run. He would know where Hijitaka was heading. He was too valuable a source for the Ishii to overlook. Saitou rushed to the Kyoto goal and found Okita barely alive in the street outside where they had left him for dead.

Okita lingered on for two more days before dying of both injuries and illness. He stayed by Okita's side until he drew his last breath in the hospital, not daring to leave. Then he set off to find the person Okita had pleaded with him to find. He failed. The goal caught fire. Saitou always believed the Butcher had burnt to death.

He failed his friend, failed to fulfill his last wish and failed to avenge his death...

* * *

Author's notes: 

Figured Aoshi is the type who would take a very serious view of friendship. Kenshin playing peacemaker? Saitou crying? Saitou's confession?

Poor Okita-sama (sob). R&R


	6. House of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.   
My lovely siblings juz banned my singing. They did a vote & the results say they prefer a session with the Gestapo, KGB etc. to Karoke nite with me. So sad... there goes family-time... Speaking of house & home... on with our story.

* * *

Chapter 6: House of Sorrow

Saitou disappeared again. He spent the remainder of the night at Aoiya. Morning found Saitou gone from the building. Himura Kenshin was troubled. He had written a letter back to the Kamiya dojo. He did not know how long this matter will take. _How will Kaoru take it?_ Maybe leaving her at this time was a mistake.

Kenshin wanted to return to his wife but he had given his word to the police chief to help. Kyoto was the old hunting ground of Battousai. He had many painful memories here. After Tomoe's death, he had wanted to give up but he had given his word to Katsura. He saw the war through to its end and the coming of the new era.

_What of Saitou?_ Himura was shocked when he first learnt Saitou had a wife. He had married her shortly before the war when he was still in the Shinsengumi. Okita was both his wife's cousin and his best friend. They often patrolled together. Himura had seen them together more than once. What other friends or family did Saitou have during those tumultuous times?

Assuming the killer is linked to Okita, who will bear a grudge for so long? Okita was popular. Were there other friends or family? Kenshin remembered Sano when they first met. Sano had nursed a grudge against the Meiji government for ten years over what happened to his taicho. He will have to ask the Oniwabanshu...

* * *

Local ramee stall. Saitou waited for his informant. He had eaten soba with Tokio at the restaurant across the road. _Sweet, understanding Tokio._ She helped him get back onto his feet after Okita's death. _If it weren't for her..._

"I thought you retired." His informant had arrived. _Same beanstalk-head, same tacky outfit._

"You better have something..." Chou nodded as he ordered a bowl of noodles. "The second house on the left of Lantern Street from the fish market."

* * *

Soujirou's fever finally broke. She could leave him alone for a while. Megumi packed her kit and prepared to go on her rounds about the neighborhood. Kenshin will be coming along when she called on her patient in Lantern Street. _Kaoru-chan will be furious if she knew! _Megumi laughed, going "oohohoho" as she pictured Kaoru's face. 

But Kenshin really should be more understanding. His wife's pregnant after all. Mothers-too-be are more emotional...

* * *

The house was small but well built with high walls about its court. Saitou stood outside the door. _Should he knock?_ They had parted on very, very bad terms. She tried to kill him with a kitchen knife. _Will the years have changed her?_ Mitsu was much older than her brother. She came to Kyoto a widow hoping to land another husband. She flirted outrageously with the Shinsengumi men to poor Okita's horror. 

They nicknamed her Neko or cat because she almost purred when she spoke. Another girl came with her. Okita's little dove, Sakuraki Yukiko. She was Okita's fiancée but he freed her from their engagement when he learnt of his illness. They believed she had left for her hometown soon after. But Chou said Yukiko was living here with Mitsu...

"Saitou?!" Both Megumi and Kenshin's eyes bugged when they saw the tall man outside the house.

"Are you here to see Okita's sister?" Kenshin asked. "When did you make a habit of harassing my patients?" Megumi glowered at Saitou when he nodded. The gate creaked open and a very beautiful woman peered out.

"Takani-sensei, I'm glad you are here. Mitsu-san isn't too well..." The woman wore a plain short-sleeved kimono. Her hair was tied up neatly as a married woman's would be. Saitou recognized her. So she had married. "Yukiko-san?"

The woman blinked. "Saitou-san? Come in, Soshi will be coming home soon..." Both Saitou and Kenshin exchanged puzzled looks. Did she mean Okita? It was impossible...

Their suspicions were confirmed when a smiling Yukiko presented their baby--- a straw dummy. So Okita's fiancée had lost her mind. They found Mitsu sitting up on her futon. The house was spartanly furnished. Saitou tried to help her after Okita's death, but Mitsu had fiercely rejected his offer. She vanished in the chaos of that time. He never thought to look for her till now.

She glared at Saitou like an angry cat. "Slimy bastard! What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough harm?"

"Saitou-san, you better leave..." Megumi spoke as she tried to take Mitsu's pulse. Saitou was not deterred. "Mitsu-san, there's been a massacre at the Miyagi mansion... the Butcher was killed..."

"So? He deserved what he got!" The woman laughed and then coughed blood into her palm. Mitsu was now suffering from the same affliction as her brother had. She had once been beautiful. The years had been cruel to Mitsu. Her hair had grayed and her eyes had hardened. She was now an old woman.

"Do you know what he did to her?" She pointed to Yukiko. The younger woman nursed her imaginary baby, oblivious to their attention.

"Poor naïve girl. She went to plead with Miyagi to free Soshi. He offered her a deal. The Butcher's not one to turn away a pretty face..." Mitsu spat the words out. _He raped her._ The implication in Mitsu's words was clear. Saitou felt sick to the pit of his stomach. Still he must ask her.

"Has he been here? Izumi Ichiro, your bastard son..." Mitsu flinched visibly.

"I never had a son. He ceased to be mine when I gave him away," Mitsu answered flatly. "Soshi was a fool to think I would take him back." She had been wild in her youth. She had a child from a liaison with a ronin. She gave the child away as soon as he was born to a childless trading couple on their way to Kyoto.

Then her moronic brother tracked down the boy in a misguided attempt to reunite them. She was horrified when Soshi asked her to take in the youngster when he learnt that his foster family had died. Who'd want a woman with a bastard son in tow? Soshi doted on his nephew. Maybe she should have taken the child in rather than leave him at the orphanage...

"I last saw him more than ten years ago," Mitsu smirked. "You, Tokio and Soshi were more his family than I ever was. I've got nothing to hide."

"Mitsu-san, please..." Kenshin decided to question further. "Miyagi Takeshi had no part in Okita's death. Neither did his children and grandchildren. And Saitou's wife and children had nothing to do with..."

"Tokio? Tokio's dead?" Mitsu blinked with a stricken look on her face. "It's a pity she paid for your sins!" She glared at Saitou. Yukiko came over. "Mitsu-san, what are they saying about Soshi? Mitsu-san, look, he just called me..." She pushed the straw dummy onto Mitsu's lap. The older woman lost her patience.

"Why is it we women end up paying all the time?" She shoved the straw dummy away hard. "Not just me, not just Tokio..." Yukiko stared in puzzlement. "Yukiko, he never really saw you. Soshi's an imbecile when it came to you! He thought you'd gone home to marry another!"

She gripped Yukiko's shoulders. "Don't you remember? When you learnt he was taken away from the hospital, you went to plead with that beast! Remember how I found you in the street, after the Butcher and his lackeys gang-raped you? For what?"

Yukiko tore free from Mitsu's grip with a look of horror on her pretty face. She ran to the corner and cowered there, shaking and weeping. "Yuki-chan! I'm sorry!" Mitsu realized she had shattered the fragile world Yukiko had built for herself. She ran over and hugged Yukiko, trying to calm her... Megumi shooed both Kenshin and Saitou out.

* * *

It was a somber trio that left the house. They walked together in silence. Saitou's shoulders were hunched. Mitsu's words had hit him hard. Kenshin broke the uneasy quiet. "Megumi, will she recover?" 

"Yukiko's mind's long gone... And Mitsu should really be in a hospital, but she'll never leave Yukiko alone..." Megumi shook her head sadly.

"How like Soshi..." Saitou remarked.

* * *

Author's notes: 

In most wuxia novels the swordsman hero does everything right by his master, comrades and family always, always fails the woman who loves him the most. He's too dense to see her feelings... Kenshin? Naa, he fell out with Master Hiko, so Kaoru need not worry.

R&R please. Arigato for the reviews.


	7. Moon over Kyoto

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or PMK.   
All is revealed? As if... Who is Izumi? What happened to him during/after the Bakumatsu? An update. Comments welcome!

* * *

Chapter 7: Moon over Kyoto

Under a full moon, a wolf watched its master testing his sword in the moonlight like he always did. The man was satisfied when the tree trunk splintered from his blow. But he was panting. Not good, that single blow still took too much out of him. The wolf pricked his ears. _Rei is here._

"Just as you expected, he visited them." She sat down on the damp grass and patted the wolf's head. He nodded. "There is another man with him. The one they called Battousai. He is also tracking down the Miyagi mansion killer."

"I leave it to you, Rei. He is a dangerous man, but you'll sniff out his weakness, if there's any." The girl nodded. "I have. He is known as Himura Kenshin now. He has a wife in Tokyo, Kamiya dojo." Her fingers traced the line of his jaw as he sat down next to her. Bored, the wolf loped off in search of sport.

"I want you to go to Tokyo...Don't worry, Rei. I'll be careful." He kissed her hungrily. "Ran..." Rei gasped his name before their passion overwhelmed them both completely.

* * *

_Twelve-years-old and small-built, he needed to climb on top of the pile of crates to see into the cell where his niichan was held. He almost fell but he managed to keep his balance somehow. They were there again, hurting him. _

"_Don't hurt my niichan!" He screamed in his young voice. I really shouldn't have done that! The boy realized that as soon as both prisoner and guards turned towards the sound. " The prisoner gasped out through his bloodied lips. The boy fled but it was too late..._

_He was hauled into the cell where they threw him onto the floor before the prisoner. Their eyes met. I'm sorry, Okita... Close up, Okita was more badly hurt. He could barely stand on his own. Only the guards flanking him kept him from falling to the floor. Still, he glared fiercely at his tormentor. _

"_So, Okita, will you talk?" A stubborn shake of the head answered the Butcher's question. "Drop him." The guards shoved Okita roughly onto the ground. Butcher Miyagi stepped hard on the prisoner's already mangled hand, grinding it into the ground..._

"_Niichan!!" The boy screeched as he tried to push his niichan's tormentor away. He was hoisted almost off his feet by a pair of burly guards and held fast. Miyagi smirked as he unsheathed his katana. He slowly sliced open the boy's yutaka. The blade left a thin red line where it scrapped his trembling skin. "The boy's innocent!" Okita pulled at Miyagi's clothes. "L...let him go..." He pleaded._

_The boy did not catch what Okita mumbled out to Miyagi as he bent over Okita. The Butcher got up with a satisfied sneer on his face. A waiting guard smashed his club over Okita's head. "Take him away! And the boy, too..." _

"_Niichan!" They dragged Okita's limp body out. _

He was crying out in his sleep again. Rei shook him awake. He rested awhile in her warm embrace like a frightened boy. Then he was himself again. They were still out under the night sky. Ran smiled benignly. "Let's go." He pulled Rei to her feet.

* * *

"_Hajime, look, it's a boy," Tokio knelt in her graceful way as she cradled the bundle. Saitou held out a finger and the baby gripped it firmly. "What shall we name him?" Tokio beamed. He kissed her fondly. She smelt so good..._

"_Papa!" Midori came running in with her long hair flying. She was six now and so very mischievous. He picked her up and hoisted her into the air... She was very light. He was holding a straw dummy. Puzzled, he turned to his wife and found Okita glaring at him. _

"_Where's he? Have you found him yet?" A pair of claw-like hands reached out to choke him..._

Saitou snapped into consciousness. He was in his rented shack. He's been dreaming again. It was Tokio who kept him sane after Okita's death. Sweet Tokio. She comforted him when the nightmares came. She helped him forget. The nightmares left him soon after the war ended. Now she's gone and the nightmare's back with a vengeance.

_Battousai!_ He sensed the redhead's presence as he got up. He strolled over to the door. Sure enough, Kenshin was waiting outside. "I trust this isn't a courtesy call at this hour..." He tried to put a bit of an edge in his voice but it sounded empty. _Empty, just as his life is now._

Kenshin nodded. "I've spoken with Takani-san. She couldn't save Seta's arm as the bones were totally splintered as if by a great force. I've also looked at the wounds on the dead guards. The murderer is using a special technique combining both ki and sword. The sword-style used should be very familiar to you..."

"I see," Saitou nodded. He understood. Both he and Okita had experimented various ways to improve their favored Gatotsu against Battousai's Hiten Mitsurugi. Saitou had managed a degree of success using his Gatotsu Zero Stance when he battled Usui at Mt Hitei. Actually, it was far from the devastating strike he had expected.

Okita was a genius at kendo. That person had Okita's natural talent. _Sorry, Okita-san, if it really is him... Aku Soku Zan...

* * *

_

The night was still. In the Ichimura household, Tetsu tucked in his son and kissed his wife. He was pleased to see Midori sleeping with her head buried in Saya's lap. The girl still kept silent. At least they got her out of the closet. What she needed was her father and only family... Tetsu counted his blessings. He's a lucky man.

He was one of the few who managed to shake off his Shinsengumi past. Saitou had tried and failed. Tetsu would have died along with Hijitaka if his master had not sent him on an errand to Hino to deliver a letter. That letter turned out to be both Hijitaka's will and final instructions to his page. He had found Saya there where Hijitaka had sent her to live with his family. He never got a chance to repay the man's kindness.

_To Kyoto._ He rose and went over to where his twin swords are displayed. He unsheathed them. He had kept them in good condition. He tested them against the air. What he had learnt from both Okita and Saitou came back to him. Saya watched him, her round eyes pleading.

_Must you go?_ She reached out for him as he passed her. _Sorry, Saya, I must._ There was never really the need for words between them. _Take care,_ she nodded and let him go. Tetsu went to pack for his journey.

* * *

Author's notes:

I know it's a bit of a stretch, but I'm assuming that both Saitou & Okita used the same fighting style. Saves me the trouble of thinking what other Miburo fighting styles there are. Saitou & Okita are the top swordsmen in the Shinsengumi.

Tetsu's back & like in PMK, he still uses twin swords. The part about how Tetsu & Saya started a new life is based on a PMK fanfic"A New Life".Arigato to the author. Those familiar with PMK will recall that Saya's mute but she & Tetsu can almost read each other's thoughts.


	8. Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or PMK.   
Aoshi developing feelings foe Misao?   
More is revealed about the mysterious couple with the wolf...

* * *

Chapter 8: Ties that Bind

Aoiya. Aoshi and Kenshin were discussing the latest developments in the Miyagi massacre with Okina. Okina's age was finally starting to catch up with him. He has been almost bedridden since he tumbled down the stairs at the bath house two months ago. Aoshi looked up and said. "Misao, come in." The girl slid the door open and entered with a sheepish smile. She should really brush up her spying technique.

Aoshi fidgeted. Kenshin was right about her growing up. She was beginning to have a woman's figure. She sat off to his left. _She's just a kid sister! Why am I acting like some teenage boy? I'm past that stage!_ Aoshi avoided looking at her. He had spent his teen years weathering the Restoration and later leading the Oniwabanshu. _I need more meditation!_

"Izumi Ichiro vanished about the time Okita died," Okina coughed. They had needed the old man's experience and wide network of spies. "He was about twelve at that time. And very close to his uncle. He spent most of his childhood in an orphanage and later working in the Shinsengumi kitchens."

"He took kendo instruction from both Okita and Saitou. You do know that Okita's cousin, Takagi Tokio, married Saitou. He'll be very careful to avoid discovery. Yamazaki, a former shinobi, mentioned that the boy was interested in spy work as well. A very bright boy by all accounts..."

"Can we ask Yamazaki-san?" Kenshin asked. Okina shook his head sadly. "Yamazaki Susumu died four summers ago in freak accident. Fell off the roof and broke his neck. He was a very good cook, you know." Misao nodded in agreement. "He made the best dumplings," she added wistfully.

"So how's Mr. Personality doing?" Misao asked. She may not like the man, but she supposed he didn't deserve to have his family killed.

"He's been running about looking for leads to Ichiro. It's as if he's trying to find him before you can." Aoshi said as he looked at Kenshin. _A lone wolf._ Saitou was that. _Was he like that in the Shinsengumi? Or had Okita's death changed him?

* * *

_

Tokyo. Afternoon. Katsu was trotting to the publishers with his latest article when Yahiko ran full-tilt into him. The boy was panting and very, very frightened. "Katsu-san! Save me!"

"Yahiko! Come back!" A very pregnant Kaoru roared as she waved a bokken. Katsu pulled Yahiko into an alley as she ran past. She was very angry. Tanuki. She reminded Katsu of the angry little raccoon-like creature. "Yahiko, for your health, you better move into Sano's old sty." The boy nodded.

"Only Kaoru's mood swings are so homicidal... Gensai-sensei had to prescribe medicine to calm her down. He dared not give her more because it may hurt the baby. Of course, it doesn't help that Kenshin skipped town." Yahiko pulled a face. "Crazy woman." Katsu offered him a drink of water. They were in his shack.

"I can't blame Kenshin if he decides to take up with Megumi," Yahiko bit into his onigiri and quickly spat. "Katsu! The rice is moldy!" Katsu shrugged.

"Hey, I'm broke since they fined me for the expose on Minister Towa's shady deals. And they impounded my printing press as well. I'm lucky they didn't exile me."

"I say we go down to the police HQ and demand our rights! I'll trash the place!" The boy gets more like Sano with each passing day. Katsu smiled as he rummaged for some more presentable food.

"Kenshin BAKA! Yahiko BAKA!" Suffering from severe backache now, Kaoru threw her bokken through her hallway screen as she cursed her men-folk. She was tired from chasing Yahiko throughout town. She needed to take her medicine now. Gensai-sensei has been prescribing several medicines for her mood swings. None of them were pleasant.

Tet promised to come over and help her on learning that her house-slave, Yahiko, had gone underground. He's a good boy, but he had his limits as well. Getting chased by a madwoman through town was quite enough. When he comes back, Kaoru decided she'll apologize. _If not_, she reached for her bokken...

* * *

It's amazing what modern technology can do. Rei sat with her head sticking out of the window and enjoyed the wind tugging at her hair. The train chugged along. Her hair was cropped short as a boy's. If only they had trains then... maybe she would have... naa, her niichan will still be executed and their family in disgrace. 

If it weren't for what her niichan did, she wouldn't have been orphaned and sold off as a servant to an abusive master, will she? Then she would never have met Ran.

_Your brother's a traitor! A fraud! _

_Not true, he's fighting for all of us..._

_I know. _Ran understood. _Your niichan is a good man. He was betrayed by those he trusted..._

He had left home when she was very young. She had long forgotten his given name. He was simply niichan to her. Still, they had some good times. He was much older than her, more a father figure than a brother. Sagara Rei smiled, reminiscing about the happier days of her childhood as the train approached Tokyo.

* * *

Kyoto. Chou had just met the man his former boss was looking for. Now the police informant was at death's door. "Neat sword work..." Chou spluttered. His assailant smiled benignly. Chou was reminded of Tenken's sphinx-like smile. Ran wiped his blade nonchalantly. 

"I didn't even need to use my Demon Sword... If you live, tell Saitou-san I've improved on his Gatotsu." Ran had only used his Demon Sword once in battle at the Miyagi mansion against a young man who wore a smile as he fought. Ran had learnt that the move depleted his ki and refrained from using it unless absolutely necessary.

He was disappointed when the death rattle sounded in Chou's throat. Well, a letter's better than nothing... He scrawled the Shinsengumi's motto in blood on the alleyway near the corpse, knowing it will be seen.

* * *

Author's notes:

More PMK crossover. I know it's ignomous having Yamazaki die falling off a roof. I DID say freak accident. Okina not chasing skirts? I juz included him as an info source.   
Katsu & Yahiko hitting it off? Kaoru's a total maniac with her mood swings.


	9. Melody of Illusion

Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own either RK or PMK. Don't sue me 'cos it's really not worth the effort.

* * *

Chapter 9: Melody of Illusion

Arriving in Tokyo, Rei was nervous. She had never been away from Ran for so long since they met. She needed him like he needed her. But she had a mission. She is to stop Battousai from interfering. She wore a boy's clothes and cap as she waited and observed. She picked a grass blade and started to play the melody her niichan had taught her as a child.

Katsu was passing by when he heard a familiar tune. It brought back memories of the time he marched alongside Sagara taicho. He was surprised to see the musician was a boy. The boy resembled Sagara taicho but was much smaller in built with softer features. Taicho never mentioned his family…

"Katsu! I've got your ink!" Yahiko yelled and promptly tripped, spilling ink all over Katsu's clothes. "Oops!" Katsu tried to wipe it off, but only made a worse mess. When he looked up, the mysterious boy had gone.

* * *

Use her to threaten him. _With both wife and unborn child in their hands, Battousai will gladly refrain from interfering, right?_After all, Saitou and Battousai are enemies. The carriage she had stolen was ready, its driver and passenger lying off the path outside Tokyo with bullets in their heads.

She donned her policeman's uniform and checked the carriage before driving it to the Kamiya dojo. She knocked and was pleased when Kaoru opened the gate. "Kenshin's not in!" she snapped.

"I know, ma'am. Himura-san sent me to pick you up… It's urgent," she lied. Kaoru blinked. "Please, we must leave for Kyoto immediately…" Rei pushed. Kaoru was really worried now. The young policeman seemed honest enough.

"Wait, Yahiko's coming too." A very surprised Yahiko stared as he overheard his teacher's words. He had intended to return to the dojo and apologize but he found himself packing both their luggage.

Soon they were making for Kyoto at a steady pace. Kaoru's feeling sleepy from her medicine and soon drowsed off inside the carriage. Yahiko elected to sit on the driver's seat with Rei. He wanted to enjoy the air; maybe he could even persuade the policeman to let him drive…

They took a corner at a good speed. Yahiko gripped his seat tight and felt the stickiness. He drew his hand away and saw it was stained with semi congealed blood. "What's this?" he questioned their escort. "Blood, from the last driver," Rei smiled sweetly as she turned towards him.

She took the reins in one hand and cocked her pistol with her free hand. "You're not…" Yahiko's words were drowned out in the burst of gunfire that followed. He fell. The carriage rolled over him, snapping bone. Inside, Kaoru fidgeted. _Was that thunder?_ She hoped Yahiko will come in. She didn't want him to catch a cold from the rain. Her eyelids were far too heavy…

Rei blew the smoke from her pistol. She took a last look at the limp body lying in the dust. _Sorry, boy…_ Ran didn't mention babysitting.

* * *

Miles away in Kyoto, Ran smiled as he heard the alarm being sounded as Chou's decomposing body was finally discovered in the back alley. He disappeared into the shadows. Their wolf howled, letting his ancient song ring out over the city…

The old man at Aoiya stirred. The shades of those that had gone shifted past the veil between life and death. Soon he'll be among them. He grinned as he recognized old comrades… Under the same roof, the young man they hailed as the Oniwabanshu's leader paced uneasily. The girl watching him lit a lamp before leaving him.

The redhead sat on the balcony. His keen ears picked up the song the others had missed. The same song was picked up by the former Shinsengumi captain who faced his nightmares alone in his shack after he patrolled the streets. Chou was dead. _Aku Soku Zan. A gift to the Third Patrol Captain._ Both Himura and Saitou had seen the bloody words at the scene.

In her clinic, Megumi attended to her patient's wounds. The boy was recovering. But what will the future hold for him? The sword had been the only way he knew… _can he find another way?_

* * *

"Yahiko left?" Kaoru asked groggily. She had woken up to find that they had stopped to rest. "Yes." Rei smiled. Then Kaoru realized she was bound hand and foot. "What's this?" Her heart sank as Rei pressed the muzzle of her pistol against her protruding belly.

"No sudden moves…If you try to escape, I'll shoot you, here…" Kaoru nodded. This was no time to be reckless. _It's a girl._ Kaoru realized. _She isn't much older than me…_

* * *

Katsu was ready to call it a night when he heard a weak scrapping sound outside his shack. He looked out and was shocked to see Yahiko. The boy's clothes were covered with both dirt and ominous dark stains. The boy had been shot.

"Katsu… help…" Katsu needed no further prompting. The boy had been shot in the shoulder. He had suffered broken bones when he fell off the moving carriage. One leg was dragging at an awkward angle. _Hang in there!_ Katsu willed as he carried Yahiko to Gensai's clinic.

* * *

In the Ichimura house, Saitou's surviving child reached out with her amber eyes shining. She reached out to the shades of her mother and brothers. _I'll be brave… for Papa's sake…_Midori nodded as her mother's ghost kissed her brow. The girl shivered at the icy touch.

There was another shade, a stranger with a boyish face. His eyes were tired. She wondered why he had come. Her mission fulfilled, Tokio turned to her cousin. He can take them back now. The four spirits faded from the world of the living.

* * *

Author's notes:

Deja vu for Katsu. A touch of the supernatural. Dunno how it will turn out. R&R please. Thank you.


	10. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or PMK.

Deja vu for Katsu in the previous chappie (Refer to my RK fic Obon). I got the idea of the grass whistle from a RK wallpaper. More AoshiWeaselgal fluff & laughs. (Runs from angry Misao)

* * *

Chapter 10: Past and Present

Soujirou was improving. Megumi smiled as she watched him trying to write with his left hand. It was still a little stiff. He had managed to change his clothes by himself that morning. He looked up and saw her. "Takani-sensei," he chirped. He was surprisingly cheery.

After the visit to Mitsu, Kenshin had not found a reason to call on her. He was too caught up with the Miyagi murders. Misao had called several times for Okina. Her beloved grandpa was deteriorating with each day. Surprisingly, it was Saitou who called on her daily to ask after Soujirou. _One could never tell…_

"Megumi-san?" It was Kenshin. "How's Soujirou?"

"He's recovering. He is young…"

"But what next?" Kenshin watched the boy as he fumbled with the brush.

"He can stay here for a time while we decide that," Megumi replied firmly. "I may even decide to take him as a student." She winked fox-like at the sweatdropping samurai. She smiled and went "ohohoho" as a pair of fox ears appeared from her head. "Do you know that ex-policeman's been visiting Seta?" _Saitou has a caring side?_ Kenshin fell to the ground.

* * *

Tokyo. Katsu was on his way to Gensai's when he heard a commotion. He found a heavily bandaged Yahiko struggling with both Gensai-sensei and Tsubame. He had a splint on his right leg and his left arm was in a sling. He had a bandage on his head. Such was the vigor of youth. The morning after being shot and thrown from a speeding carriage, the boy was up and raring for a fight.

"Yahiko! What are you doing? You should be resting." Katsu dropped the fruits he had bought.

"I know! But he took Kaoru. Kenshin asked me to protect her…" The poor boy was almost hysterical. Katsu gripped his shoulders firmly. "Do you know where they're headed?"

Yahiko blinked. "Kyoto, I think."

"I'll go after Kaoru-san," Katsu replied. "But I want to go!" Katsu waved aside Yahiko's protests. "You've a badly broken leg. If you move too much, it will not set properly and you can give up your sword." The boy's eyes widened with horror at the notion. Slowly, he nodded.

"Katsu, you better not be lying, or I'll thrash you!" Yahiko threatened as Gensai and Tsubame steered him into the clinic. Gensai stopped Katsu before he could leave. "Katsu-san, get yourself a train ticket. It's faster that way. Kaoru's like a daughter to me…" Katsu nodded. _A train will be faster._

* * *

Ichimura Testunosuke had just reached Kyoto. The place had changed in the past ten years. He trudged about, trying to find the inn Susumu had mentioned. _Was it still standing?_ Susumu was the Shinsengumi's shinobi and a friend of his. Shortly after the war, he had written to tell Tetsu that he had found employment as a cook at Aoiya. That was the last letter he sent and Tetsu never wrote back.

Shimabara was now a very ordinary marketplace. The garish brothels and gaudy kabuki theaters had gone. The former Shinsengumi compound was now a private mansion. He caught a glimpse of children playing in the same yard where they used to train. Still, the memories came… of friends gone, times past, both happy and sad.

Saitou's favorite soba restaurant now sold steak instead. He crossed the bridge where he and Saya shared their first kiss.

The confectionery Okita-san frequented still stood. He half-expected to see Okita coming out of it with his sweets. "Tetsu-kun?" Tetsu almost jumped out of his skin. That tone of voice was so like Okita…

He turned. "It was you, wasn't it? Why?" The young man in the policeman's uniform only smiled and held a bag of candied orange peel. "Saitou-san was kind to you, so was Tokio-san! Why, Ichiro?" It was so pointless. Eiji was a mere child. Tokio was no more than your average housewife. _And for kami's sake, the baby was only three days old!_

"Why? Didn't niichan used to buy you sweets here? By the way, Ichiro's long dead." The man was almost bored as he nibbled a bit of peel. Tetsu's grip tightened on his twin swords he had hidden in an old blanket. He hated the smile the man gave him. Where the smile was full of warmth on Okita, on him it was pure ice.

"Don't pull your swords now, Tetsu-kun. Remember the new laws? I'd hate to kill you," Ran smiled as he patted the hilt of his own sword. As a policeman, he wore it in plain sight. "Sayonara," Ran turned and melted into the crowd. Tetsu tried to chase after him but found he had lost sight of the man…

"Ow! Watch where you're going! Kiddo!" Misao rubbed her sore behind as she landed. Tetsu had bumped into her. He winced as snapped back. "I'm not a kid. For your information, I'm twenty-nine!" He was still a little on the short side… "Weasel-girl…"

"Weasel-girl?!" Misao kicked Tetsu in the face as Aoshi caught up with her. "Misao-chan, that's quite enough."

"Yes, Aoshi-sama…" Aoshi cringed inwardly as she gave him a sugary smile. Tetsu stifled a laugh. _Yes, Aoiya._ He should ask for directions. He had lost Ichiro for now. Knowing him, it'd be a miracle to find him if he did not wish to be found.

"Aoiya?" the pigtailed girl laughed. "Me and my boyfriend live there!" Misao laughed and slapped Tetsu on the back. Aoshi cringed again… _He really should clarify things, but does he want to?_ "Aoshi-sama, let's show him some of our Aoiya hospitality!" Misao tugged at Aoshi's overcoat. Aoshi was tall, _as tall as Saitou. And just as aloof._

"I'm not a kid! Is there a Yamazaki Susumu working there?" Tetsu asked. "Yamazaki-san died in an accident four years ago," Aoshi replied. "I see," Tetsu sighed. _Another friend gone…_

* * *

Aoiya was a cozy place with reasonable rates. Ichimura Tetsunosuke was soaking in the tub to remove the dust of his journey when a skinny redhead came in. He was holding his wash basin and towel. "Gomen, I didn't know they have another guest…"

"It's alright. There's room in the tub." Tetsu had shared his bath with his comrades in the Shinsengumi before. The redhead accepted his invitation. Tetsu noted that he was a swordsman. Scars from past battles marked his lean body. "Arigato," His violet eyes smiling, Kenshin thanked the new guest.

"You look familiar," Tetsu moved aside to make room for the newcomer.

"Maybe we have met before," Kenshin lowered himself into the tub. _Somewhere in Kyoto, hiding from a rainstorm? Back then…_ Tetsu searched his memory. _Yes._ They have met before…

Then Tetsu saw the cross-scar on the redhead's cheek. _Red hair, cross scar…_ "Battousai!" Tetsu gasped. _He's sharing the tub with the sworn enemy of the Shinsengumi!_ Then he reacted out of sheer instinct…

* * *

Author's notes: 

The sweet shop thing's borrowed from PMK. Really, we don't know much of RK Okita, so...

Deja vu for Tetsu. Weasel-girl? Figures Tetsu will have been influenced by Saitou's perchance for nicknames. As for Tetsu & Kenshin meeting before, refer to my PMK fic "Waiting in the Rain".

Thanks for the reviews.


	11. Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or PMK.

Oh dear, my Muse is getting fed up... better give the prima donna some slack...  
Sorry if the story's getting too slow...

* * *

Chapter 11: Bad News

"Two former Shinsengumi wolves in Aoiya?" Okina coughed as he tried to laugh. He is a little better today. Still, both Aoshi and Misao hovered nearby. Tetsu and Kenshin stared at each other. They both had red hair and were similar in height and built. It turned out they had much more in common than they cared to admit.

"Did you really think you can defeat Battousai with a basin?" Saitou asked with a smirk.

"No, he's yours, Saitou…" Tetsu blushed. Trying to brain a hitokiri with a washbasin was something the younger Tetsu would have done, and promptly get killed for by the Battousai of then. Saitou shook his head. That Battousai was gone.

They were eating their midday meal in Aoiya. Kenshin, Saitou, Tetsu and the Oniwabanshu. Kenshin had helped with the cooking, to Tetsu's surprise. Battousai also did laundry and babysat, if Shinomori were to be believed.

Saitou moved into Aoiya after Chou's death. He abandoned his slum hideout when he returned to find a former colleague waiting outside. Chou had left a message with the police telling them of Saitou's whereabouts. This was personal. Saitou did not want the imbeciles in the police force getting onto Ichiro. They'll just be prey for his sword.

"Saitou-san, Midori is still not speaking. Saitou-san, are you listening?" Saitou was so distant. His eyes were focused on his hardly touched meal. Tetsu changed the topic. "Saitou-san, I saw him… Izumi Ichiro…"

"Where?" Saitou stood up and almost knocked over his meal tray. "Sakuraya's, but don't bother… He's long gone. He looks a lot like his uncle. But whereas Okita's a nice guy, Ichiro's a devil. He's more a demon than any of us Miburou ever was." Tetsu shrugged. "Give it up, it's too risky…"

"Sometimes, Ichimura, you cannot choose your battles. It's me he's after," Saitou strode out of the room. "It's about Okita-san's death, isn't it?" Tetsu spoke quietly without looking at him. _If the rumors were true… No!_ Ten years ago, Tetsu had refused to believe them. Such treachery was not possible for a Miburou. _Now?

* * *

_

_He was running, running through the streets more than a decade ago. Running towards the goal. He stumbled and saw the pathetic bundle of bloodied rags. He barely recognized the bruised and swollen face. Okita! The young man was barely breathing. His eyes were unfocused and he was bleeding heavily from a head wound. _

_Okita was a stubborn one but what the Butcher did to him made interrogations by the Shinsengumi's Demon Hijitaka look like a stroll in the park. They had broken his body and spirit. _

_He remained in a state of delirium in the hospital, often thrashing about and crying out unintelligibly. Finally, on the second night, he was lucid. Saitou was glad to see Okita alert. Okita coughed weakly and reached out for him. Saitou took Okita's hand gently, afraid of hurting the broken bones._

"_Promise me…find Ichiro…" Then the eyes dimmed and the hand went limp. Okita had drawn his last breath. _

_Asking about, Saitou learnt that young Ichiro had been last seen heading for the goal. He had not been seen by his playmates at the orphanage since. Miyagi must have taken him! The Butcher must have used the boy to break Okita's will. With murder on his mind, Saitou took his sword and ran towards the goal and Miyagi. The fire alarm sounded. The goal was burning. Saitou was too late.

* * *

_

"Ichiro was a good boy, polite, gentle, warm-hearted… he was so like Okita-san, I thought they were brothers," Tetsu was speaking with Kenshin and the others. Ichiro helped out at the orphanage then. He helped Tokio with the housework while he took kendo instruction from both his uncle and Saitou.

"I can't believe he'll change so much…"

"Tetsu-kun, ten years is a long time. Look, do I look like a hitokiri to you now? Are you the same loudmouth page to Hijitaka? From what you told us, Saitou has changed too." Kenshin declined another bowl of rice offered to him.

"Kenshin! I need to see Himura Kenshin!" Someone was yelling outside the inn. Misao returned with…

"Katsu-san?" Kenshin stared. The man was panting. Katsu had run from the train station. He had heard of Megumi's new clinic from Gensai and called on Megumi. Megumi directed him to Aoiya. Now he bent over and tried to catch his breath. "Kaoru… They got Kaoru-san!" Misao spilled the soup she was serving Aoshi.

"Who's got Kaoru? Yahiko…" A stricken look appeared on Kenshin's face.

"Yahiko's been shot and has a couple of broken bones. He's at Gensai-sensei's. He should recover. He's tough like Sano,"

Katsu gasped. "Himura, it's his doing…" Katsu jumped at the sound of that voice.

"What's he doing here?" Katsu stared at Saitou. The man had suddenly reappeared in the room behind him. Tetsu grinned. So Saitou still has the knack of sneaking up on others. "I forgot my cigarettes," Saitou went to his meal tray, reached under it and pulled out his cigarette packet.

"He couldn't!" Misao interjected. "Chou's killing… there's no way he can get to Tokyo and back…"

"Good thinking, weasel." Misao glowered at Saitou. "It's unlikely Ichiro actually kidnapped tanuki-san, but he must have others working for him…"

"Policeman. Yahiko mentioned the carriage driver was wearing a policeman's uniform." Katsu accepted a drink from Misao. _The girl's becoming a good hostess…_ Aoshi smiled. "Thank you, Miss Weasel…Ow!" Misao slammed the tea tray on Katsu's head. "Name's Misao, not Weasel!" Aoshi sweatdropped.

* * *

Megumi's clinic. Soujirou is reading the newspapers. _The nutcase of a sword-collector's dead. Wonder who he left his collection to? _The boy mused idly. He never really liked Chou. He never really got along well with the others of the Juppon Gatana aside from Shishio and Yumi. Come to think of it, Megumi-san resembled Yumi a bit. 

"Time to change the bandages," Megumi called out as she entered. Soujirou obediently allowed his wounds to be cleaned and dressed. "Have they found that demon yet?" Megumi shook her head. "Tell Himura-san and Saitou-san to be careful, the guy's bad news." Soujrou touched his stump.

* * *

"Water?" Rei held out the cup to Kaoru. Kaoru accepted. She has been meek for the journey, bidding her time. She dare not ask about her student, and Rei gave no answers. But Yahiko's a tough one. She can always hope. They were a day from Kyoto now and Rei's guard was dropping. And Kaoru's sure she can make her escape. 

"You love this Ran guy, right?" Rei nodded. She had untied Kaoru after Kaoru promised not to run off. Still, she kept her pistol ready. "He saved me. Ran saved me when I fell off a cliff after I ran away… He's my life…"

"You want to be with him as his wife?" Kaoru checked their surroundings. Rei held the horses. There's a track leading off the main highway… Rei laughed bitterly. "A wife? Ran doesn't need a wife… Hey!" Kaoru was running off into the undergrowth. Rei fired. Kaoru fell.

Rei stood over the bleeding Kaoru with her pistol smoking. She was shaking. _Ran, I need you. I need you to hold me._ In truth, Sagara Rei hated the sight of blood. She hated the way it flowed, staining the fabric and marring the skin… _No!_ She has a mission. _For Ran's sake, she has to be strong._ She shut off her unpleasant memories.

* * *

Author's notes: 

A glimpse at the idealistic young Tetsu from the past. Does he suspect Saitou-san of selling Okita-san out? Weasel girl strikes again. I kinda like the AoshiMisao pairing. More of that later...


	12. Stalking

Disclaimer: I do not own RK and PMK.

My current Muse for this fic took the unlikely form of a runaway wolf-type dog that has been haunting my neighborhood. Yep, ever got the feeling of being stalked by a furry something with very sharp teeth and a keen nose?

Another update for Night-owl.

* * *

Chapter 12: Stalking 

The atmosphere was tense in Aoiya. Saitou kept to his room. Misao attended to a weakening Okina. The old man's now too ill to be cheeky with the women. Aoshi sent his people out to scout for information. Tetsu and Kenshin both combed the streets. Tetsu searching for the boy he remembered from his past; Kenshin for both his wife and the demon responsible for both her kidnapping and the Miyagi massacre.

Kenshin was thinking as he stalked the streets. Can he summon the hitokiri within if need be? Will he have to become Battousai again? He does not have the strength left to use his Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki…

There were a few random killings of policemen. The men had worked with Saitou at some time in their career. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so random. The killer had left his now trademark calling card on the bodies, letters taunting the former Shinsengumi captain and denouncing him as both traitor and coward.

* * *

_Saitou has gone into hiding like the coward he is!_ He fumed as he silently entered the clinic. The foxy doctor was out. He had seen her heading for Mitsu's. Of course, Mitsu's days are numbered. _So Saitou cares about that youngster._ Ran crept in and shut the door. It was a Western-styled building without shoji. The window was glass and let sunlight in. 

His target was sitting up in a bed. Soujirou started as he recognized the visitor. It was his attacker from that night. Soujirou reached for his water pitcher… Ran was faster. The pitcher crashed onto the floor. Soujirou gasped as he fought for air. Ran's hands tightened about his throat. He kicked the best he could in his current state. _Ichiro! Stop!_

_They were in the Temple orphanage. His niichan was pulling at his young hands. The boy had the nerve to call his beloved niichan a killer…Don't! Okita pleaded as he pulled both combatants apart. _

Ran released his grip. Soujirou was semi-conscious. Ran pulled him off the bed roughly and let him fall onto the floor next to the broken pitcher. "Tell him I called." Soujirou nodded weakly. He had never been so scared since that stormy night so long ago.

Then, his desperation and fear drove him to action. Today, he was paralyzed by the look Ran gave him. He felt as though a heavy weight were crushing him. It was only when he left the clinic that Soujirou remembered how to breathe.

* * *

_Blasted rain!_ Katsu ran as the storm clouds burst open. He ducked under an overhanging eave and saw he was not alone. A boy was already sheltering there. It was the young musician with the grass whistle. The boy was playing the same melody he had played in Tokyo. Rei was nervous. She had gone to get some bandages in town. She shouldn't be out. 

"It's a lovely song… it brings back memories." Katsu complimented the youth when the tune ended. Startled, the youth looked at him. Katsu was busy reminiscing. "Someone I admired as a boy used to play this song. I still admire him. Look, if anyone says Sagara-san's Seikihou Troop's a fraud, they're either liars or mistaken…" He was surprised when boy gripped his arm desperately.

"You know him? You know Sagara, you know my niichan?" Rei asked. "Sagara taicho's a good man," Katsu nodded. _So the lad's taicho's kid brother… that'll explain the uncanny resemblance._ Katsu found himself relating his experiences in the troop and Sagara's exploits to the eager youth. The rain slowed to a drizzle.

"I must go…" It was getting late. She slipped on the mud and fell. Katsu caught her about the chest in his clumsy attempt to steady her. _A girl! _She pulled away from him and ran. Katsu realized they had forgotten to exchange names. _Strange, she seemed almost scared.

* * *

_

Kaoru awoke with a sharp pain in her arm. She was in a wooden shack. Her hands were tied. The bullet had grazed her elbow. She noted that a bloodied bandage was tied around it. Still, it hurt when she moved it. She sat up and pressed her face to the crack in the wall. Sounds were coming from the next room.

"You stupid bitch!" The girl fell as he hit her. Kaoru could not see the man's face. His back faced her. He was lean. The girl's face was bruised. She was bleeding from a split lip. He kicked her a few times. "It's too soon! I haven't flushed that Saitou Hajime out yet!"

"I thought you'd be faster…" Rei's words were cut off by another kick. She coughed out blood. The sight of Rei coughing blood brought Ran back to himself. "Rei? I'm so sorry…" He was back to the lover she was familiar with. "I didn't mean to hurt you…" Rei managed a weak smile as she leant her head against his chest.

Saitou? What's that government spy got to do with this? Why had they taken her? Why did Rei want to take her to Kyoto bad enough to try killing Yahiko? _Yahiko…_ Was that boy still alive? Was he hurt? Kaoru refused to think further. The baby kicked her. Kenshin's somewhere in Kyoto… most likely at Aoiya…

The door burst open. Ran came in. He held his sword drawn as he freed Kaoru's hands. Rei came in still bloodied and bruised. "Eat." She placed a tray of onigiri and a flask of water before Kaoru. _Strange…_ Kaoru noted the tender look in Ran's eyes as he looked at the girl. He really loved Rei.

Outside the hut, their wolf got up. Its ears stood. Suddenly and silently, it loped off into the falling dusk. It loped through the silent streets of late-night Kyoto. It stopped at the house on Lantern Street. The gate is open. The wolf sees two women. One is dead where she had fallen. Mitsu had lost her battle with tuberculosis. Yukiko stands over her friend's body singing a lullaby to her straw dummy.

* * *

Author's notes:

Playing up on the wolf imagery here. The Japanese wolf went extinct at the start of the 20th century. Stats for other wolfspecies? Red wolf, crossbred with coyote. Grey/ Timber wolf, making a comeback.

Thanks for the reviews. R&R welcome. (Checks to see if my Muse has quit prowling about my gate.)


	13. Crossing the Veil

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or PMK.

Odd title? The veil refers to the curtain seperating the mortal & the spirit realm. More supernatural kind stuff coming up.

* * *

Chapter 13: Crossing the Veil 

_Midori! Where's she?_ Saya was frantic with worry. She checked the closet and under the veranda again. The neighbors have been roped in to find the missing girl, but not many were willing. Rumors were rife about why her family had been slaughtered. Saya's son wailed for his meal but she ignored him. Finally, she conceded defeat. With a heavy heart, she penned a letter to Tetsu and hoped it will reach him.

Midori was walking towards Kyoto. There was something she had to do. Her father was there. She was not afraid as she was not alone. The stranger from the other night was guiding her along. The girl decided she sensed no hint of ill intent from the shade. Rather, his presence reassured her.

Now she was tired. The child crawled into a roadside shrine and was soon sleeping under the benevolent gaze of a statue of the Buddha. _No time…_ The shade reluctantly left the child in the shrine.

* * *

Saitou felt the stuffiness of the night in the inn as he paced the corridors. Megumi had returned to her clinic to find her patient attacked. She reported this to Kenshin. They will protect Megumi and her patient in case the attacker decided to return. Tonight, Tetsu will be on duty there with a pair of old swords he had not used for more than a decade. 

Kenshin was out late searching for Kaoru with Katsu. Saitou smiled wryly. The policeman stunt was something Ichiro would have used. In the past, Ichiro had tried to sneak onto Okita's patrols by donning a Shinsengumi uniform off the clothesline. Of course, being even smaller than Tetsu-kun, they always weeded him out before leaving the grounds.

In this era, only the policemen have the right to carry swords in public. Saitou himself had kept his sword by keeping out of the way of his former colleagues. He's been doing more sneaking about than he had done as a spy. He lit another cigarette. Finally, he decided to take a walk to clear his head.

Obon. The lights were put out to guide the spirits back to earth on this night. Saitou can almost feel the souls of his long dead comrades passing by.

He strolled by the former soba restaurant. Gazing in through the darkened windows, he caught a glimpse of his past. Okita had decided to celebrate Tetsu's getting his swords with a meal. Saitou had been reluctantly dragged along by Tokio. They sat at the table. Susumu and Tetsu's elder brother were there too.

Okita was flanked by Tetsu on his right and young Ichiro on his left. He started coughing into his handkerchief and quickly hid it away. Young Ichiro glanced at his uncle with a look of worry on his boyish face. Tetsu, drunk with excitement at getting his swords, was blissfully ignorant of Okita's distress. The image faded away.

Seven at the table, four now dead. Tetsu's brother had died before the new era came. Ichiro, the youngest one now a serial killer. Saitou now must hunt Ichiro. At least Tetsu will be left out of this tragedy of twisted fates.

He saw the silvery-grey wolf. It sat on its haunches staring at the former Miburou with its amber eyes. Their eyes met. Human and wolf. Both the same amber. _Follow. It's time to end it all._ Saitou nodded. The wolf led him away from the closed restaurant. He had hunted in these same streets with his patrol then; now he was alone. A lone wolf.

"Himura-san, it's late… We can't go door to door asking!" _And Kyoto's a big place._ They have been searching without rest since noon. "Himura-san?" Katsu realized Kenshin was not paying attention to him. The red-haired samurai suddenly broke into a run.

_Saitou!_ Kenshin had spotted the man disappearing into an alleyway. He followed with Katsu hot on his heels. The wolf led Saitou through the maze of alleys and out into the outskirts. Unknown to Saitou, Kenshin and Katsu were mere yards behind him…

* * *

From his perch on the roof, Aoshi looked down on the sleeping city. Slightly more than ten years ago, shinobis had sprinted across the roofs of this city by moonlight. Silent but deadly battles fought while the citizenry slept and dreamed. Shinomori Aoshi is familiar with such battles. He had been a player in several of them. 

A new era. That was what they are living in. An era with little need for the Oniwabanshu. He had lost friends. Okina was fading. He had taken a turn for the worse but was adamant they did not send for a doctor. The old man knew his time was nearing.

A few years ago, he had actually tried to kill the old man. Something held him back. Now this same thing tugged at him, beckoning him back into the sick room. Okina was like a father to him, even though he'd rather not admit it to anyone. He found Okina lying on his futon. His breathing was labored.

Misao knelt beside the old one, holding his wrinkled hand in hers. Aoshi knelt down beside her, ignoring the other Oniwabanshu members in the room. The lamp was burning bright enough to show that she had been crying. Okina opened his eyes on hearing the young man's footsteps. Strange that he should have retained his hearing when his body was so exhausted.

"Aoshi…" Okina greeted him with a weak smile as he took Misao's small hand. With his other hand, he firmly took Aoshi's hand with the palm upwards. The old man placed Misao's hand in Aoshi's.

"Don't cry, my darling Misao," he croaked weakly. He turned to Aoshi. "You entrusted her to me many years ago. Now I'm entrusting her to you," the old man winked mischievously. "Treat her well, my son." He smiled and patted their hands. His hand fell limply onto the covers and his eyes closed. Okina's soul left peacefully.

"Ji-ya!" Misao wailed and broke into loud sobs. Aoshi did something he never thought possible. He placed his arms gently about the pigtailed girl and let her cry on his shoulder. Around them, the others were also weeping. Okina was loved despite his mischief. Aoshi realized that his face was wet with his own tears.

* * *

The wolf loped back to its master. Ran was waiting outside the wooden shack. Somehow, he knew his prey was coming. He stood up and greeted the former Shinsengumi captain. "It's been a long time, Saitou Hajime."

* * *

Author's notes:

Midori can see/ sense spirits like the PMK Saitou. It's a SEA folk belief that children & animals can sense spirits better than adult humans. Note that RK Saitou does not have any psychic ability. Another part borrowed from the PMK manga is the soba restuarant.

Like writing about Misao & Aoshi. Neat move by Okina entrusting Misao to Aoshi... even Aoshi should get the hint.

Final showdown! Saitou Hajime vs Ran... or is Izumi Ichiro?


	14. Wolf's Fang

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or PMK or any of their characters.

The final showdown.

* * *

Chapter 14: Wolf's Fang

"Ichiro," Saitou replied tiredly. The hunt had worn him down. He was sick of the baiting and killings, worn out by the nightmares that plagued him. "Why? Why did you kill Tokio?"

The man replied softly. "I'm not Ichiro. Ichiro died in the goal fire many years ago. I'm Ran, who was born the instant Ichiro died." Saitou understood. Izumi Ichiro was a gentle boy. Ran was born so he can deny the gentler part of his nature. Ran was the demon created by Ichiro in that goal.

"Ran killed Saitou's family, the Miyagi household and the policemen. But Ichiro spared the life of a boy who had survived the Miyagi mansion massacre at a Kyoto clinic." A red-haired samurai's voice cut into Saitou's thoughts. _Himura? Why is he here?_ Saitou frowned as he saw the former hitokiri and the newspaper editor with him.

Ran fumbled for a reply. At this moment, Kaoru thought she heard Kenshin's voice. She tried to raise herself off the bed, over-balanced and fell, landing heavily. Pain shot through her belly. Rei came in and saw the stricken woman. "The baby's coming," Kaoru gritted her teeth from the pain. Rei ran out to inform her companion.

"Ran! She's in labor…" Rei's eyes bugged as she saw the three newcomers. One of them was Battousai! Then she saw Katsu and Katsu saw her.

"Himura-san," Ran smiled. "Go see to your wife. She's in the there. Rei, surely you can handle this." Rei nodded. Ran was a young man. Somewhere inside, the gentle Ichiro still lived. _If only they didn't have to kill him…_

Saitou probably had that thought in mind as well. Kenshin wondered if he should intervene. Does he have the ability to defeat auch an opponent without killing? Or will this principle of his only lead to his demise? Now that he's got a family...

"Himura, go to your wife. This is between me and him," Saitou hissed a warning. Kaoru let out a shriek of pain. Kenshin's worry for Kaoru outweighed any desire to fight. "Try not to…" Kenshin gave up, nodded and ran into the shack.

"Who are you exactly?" Katsu confronted Rei. He saw someone had been beating her. "Not now, go get a doctor, please!" She pleaded with him before disappearing into the shack. The two combatants faced each other, oblivious to Katsu's presence. Katsu ran to Megumi's.

* * *

Inside the shack, Kenshin managed to lift his groaning wife back onto the bed. "Kaoru, are you alright?" She was in pain. Beads of perspiration dotted her brow. Rei was warming water over a small fire in the front room. 

"Ken-shin…" The cramps were becoming stronger now. She squeezed Kenshin's hand hard. _So he's really here, which means…_ She visually checked him for any signs of battle and was relieved to see that he had none. He was only a bit out of breath from running after Saitou.

* * *

Outside, the two men faced each other. _Aku Soku Zan._ The wind howled, stirring the long grass. By the moonlight, Saitou can clearly see the resemblance in Ran's face. The Okita siblings were very alike in looks. Ichiro had inherited his looks from his mother. It seemed as if he were facing Soshi in a duel. 

Both men moved into their favorite Gatotsu stance as the wolf watched. Ichiro had learnt well, Saitou noted. The boy was a genius even then. He was proud of his unofficial student. Saitou had taught the boy Gatotsu although he was using a bokken then. Still, it was flawless. The wolf sniffed the air in anticipation.

Ran's face was sphinx-like and blank. _When will he attack?_ Soshi had taught him that need to hide both thought and emotion in battle. Then Ran shifted from man to demon. His eyes took on a crazed demonic look as he charged Saitou with his sword…

* * *

"Kenshin? What's that?" Kaoru tried to rise, frightened by the thunderous crash that sounded outside. "Hush, Saitou's fighting," Kenshin reassured her. Only Saitou himself can lay this particular Bakumatsu ghost to rest. 

The ferocity of the attack stunned Saitou. He would have been dead had he not dodged out of the way. A tree behind him was splintered. Seta was right about him being a demon. Trying to block one of his attacks will only shatter both his sword and arm-bones. Saitou has learnt that from Soujirou's example.

There was only one logical way to defeat the demon's sword. He has no defense. One strike to kill, but it will leave him open to attack. But Saitou has nothing to lose.

Panting from exertion, both men resumed their stance. Ran was sneered as he saw that Saitou had sustained injuries to his legs from the shockwave of the charge. They waited, building up their attack. Again they charged. This time, Saitou did not dodge. _Gatotsu __Zero_ Stance! Pain shot through his body. Blood splattered onto the dewy grass.

The silvery-grey wolf lifted its head to the moon and howled. Spent, both men collapsed on the grass. Rei gave a choked cry and ran to her man. Saitou's eyes were closing. He saw the slight girl cradling Ichiro to her. He sees that she's young and very feminine despite her cropped hair and boy's clothes.

He hears a low moaning and realizes that Kenshin's tanuki wife was in labor. He hears footsteps, more than one, three or maybe four pairs… His hearing was dimming, too. Blood. He can smell the blood, his blood. It was warm, pouring from his wound… Darkness.

"Saitou-san!" Tetsu had followed Megumi back with Katsu. Megumi took a look at both combatants, heard the loud cries of pain from within the house and immediately took charge.

She first went over to the fallen men. She saw one was beyond help and gave instructions to her temporary assistants to help the other. Then she went into the shack and chased Kenshin out of the birthing room. He has no place there when the baby's coming.

"Megumi?" Kaoru blinked as Megumi lit a lamp for light. Megumi nodded. "Kaoru-chan, save your strength. How many months?" Her trained hands felt Kaoru's belly, trying to gauge how far the baby was gone.

"E-Eight!" Kaoru shrieked as another contraction occurred. "Good! Now deep breaths," Megumi moved her patient into position for delivery. "On my count, push…"

Outside the room, Kenshin nervously paced about. Ignored by the humans, Ran's wolf loped off in search of more interesting sport.

* * *

Author's notes:

Yes, I know it's a bit disappointing Kenshin does not fight in this fic. Like any concerned husband & father, he has other things on his mind. But hey, the fic's lead character's Saitou. And it's a fight to the finish between two wolves. Who lives? Who dies? Stay tuned.


	15. Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or PMK.

Saitouu: Read on. Just don't hurt this poor ficcie writer... An update

* * *

Chapter 15: Resolution

_Okita-niichan, did I do right? Can you tell me?_ Rei was crying. He can feel her tears wet on his face. That second charge was his everything. He had used up his all. _Demon Sword._ It was a dangerous sword style that drained the user's ki. That was the life force of all living things.

He can't move. He was hovering somewhere. Rei's crying. _I'm sorry, _he wanted to hold her but could not. The redhead Tetsu felt his wrist for a pulse. He liked Tetsu, even when they were both competing for his niichan's attention back then.

_Ichiro, come._ A friendly hand reached out to him, as it had many years ago when he was a scared child. A smiling face, now sad and misty. It was his niichan. He shrank back, afraid. Demon Ran fell away, leaving only the scared twelve-year-old.

_The goal was burning. Miyagi's men had locked him in a cell for later use as sport. Miyagi enjoyed cutting off limbs and ears, they said. Now he was going to die either from flames or smoke. He fell to the ground, choking… then he saw a hole had miraculously appeared in the wall of the goal. He crawled out to safety and freedom._

_Niichan, the hole then was your doing wasn't it?_ Okita only smiled. _The choice is yours_. _You always were a stubborn boy…

* * *

_

A few days later at Megumi's clinic, her assistant Soujirou was very perturbed by their newest addition. "Megumi-san, about Yukiko-san…" The boy was wearing a very exasperated look on his face.

"She keeps the house and is really harmless although she's a little soft-headed," Megumi bandaged a sprained ankle. After finding Mitsu dead, she had taken in Yukiko. The woman had no family left to care for her. "She thinks I'm her son!" Soujirou retorted. Somehow, Yukiko had abandoned her straw baby in favor of Soujirou.

"So, you do need a little motherly care," Megumi laughed and went into kitsune mode.

"She just made me a shirt!" The boy held out a very small shirt in his hand. Not even the new Himura baby can wear that! Megumi sweatdropped. _Okay, maybe they need to keep an eye on the new housekeeper.

* * *

_

Aoiya. "Kenji-chan…" Both parents cooed as they played with their new son. Kaoru's eyes were shining with joy. Kenshin laughed as the baby grasped his finger. Aoshi watched the new parents with their baby. He and the Oniwabanshu will be holding Okina's cremation today at the temple.

_Birth, life, death… An endless cycle of change._ A monk at the temple had told him that once. Aoshi smiled at the irony of it. On that Obon night, lives were ended and new life was born. Maybe more than one. Ran's woman and Katsu had both vanished after Saitou's duel. Katsu did make a trip back to Aoiya to pick up his few belongings…

One life still hung in the balance, one undecided soul, one who had gone in with the intention of dying. Aoshi stopped by the door and peered inside. "Misao-chan, how's he?"

Misao shook her head. "No change." Tetsu was at the man's bedside. "Tetsu, a letter for you." The redhead took the letter from Aoshi. He read it, groaned and glanced at the man lying on the futon…

* * *

This was where the Seikihou troop made their last stand. Katsu wasn't there then. He was been down with a fever. He had found the location only through later accounts by Sano. This was a pilgrimage of sorts for him and her. He hadn't the courage to come here alone. 

Rei had not spoken about her lover, Ran, since leaving Kyoto. She now played the familiar melody on her grass whistle. The strains sounded crisp and calming in the morning air. Finally, she let the wind snatch the grass blade from her fingers and whisk it skywards.

"Arigato for bringing me here, Katsu-san," she turned and smiled at him. Katsu was reminded of his taicho. They were amazingly alike when they smiled. "What will you do now?"

She turned to walk away. "I've decided. I've killed so many people… I'm turning myself in…" She answered quietly. Katsu opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw the determined look on her face. He nodded. This was a closure for her as it was for him. Their paths part here.

"Sayonara." The girl melted into the forest. Katsu turned towards Tokyo.

* * *

"Saitou-san." Saitou found himself in the old soba restaurant as it was ten years ago. Sitting across the table from him was Okita the way he was before his illness. His young friend was smiling. He wore a white yutaka. "How long do you intend to wait about here?" 

"Is this the afterlife?" Okita shook his head. "This is neither here nor there. The choice is yours." Saitou saw that the restaurant had two main doors rather than one. _How unusual._

"Tokio?" Okita held out a hand to forestall his question. "Everyone's well. Eiji's with his family now. Tokio, Hijitaka and the others are well too. Listen, what happened to me was not your fault!"

"Those nightmares…"

"A product of your own misplaced guilt. A nurse at the hospital told Miyagi about me…" Okita pulled a face. "She had a crush on him and I can't figure out why."

"You stayed here… was it for Yukiko? Or Ichiro?"

Okita nodded. "Yes, not anymore. Yukiko's in good hands and Ichiro's at rest. All that remains is you." A pair of round eyes stared at Saitou. "I know where you want to go, but is it really where you should go?" Okita toyed with a strand of his long hair. "There's a little one waiting for you there…"

"Midori has the Ichimuras. You'll be proud of Tetsu now… They'll care for her better than I ever can."

"Are you certain? Saitou-san, you have a very special daughter in Midori." Saitou shook his head. He was a poor father. Okita took Saitou's hand firmly and pulled him towards one of the exits…

* * *

Author's notes:

Which door will it be? I know my idea of limbo stinks. Hey, at least it beats the Zero level gameshow on the tube.  
There's only the spirit world, no Heaven or Hell as in Christian belief. Just to simplify things a bit. (With the amount of blood shed by the Shinsengumi, it's just as well...) It's not the Buddhist wheel of reincarnation either... Juz another world where the dead wind up...


	16. Midori

Disclaimer: The usual...

The final installment.

* * *

Chapter 16: Midori

_How can I tell him I've lost his daughter?_ Tetsu groaned as he glanced at Saitou lying senseless on the futon. He has been unconscious for three days since his showdown. The former captain had suffered massive blood loss. One leg was fractured and he had been stabbed clean through the chest by Ran's sword.

Still, he breathed, clinging on to life. _Is it for Midori? If so… the news will kill him…_ Tetsu crumpled the letter as helpless tears came to his eyes.

Kenshin came by. "No change yet?" He asked. Megumi had not been too optimistic about Saitou's recovery. By some miracle, the blade had missed his vital organs. Still… Megumi had been mistaken before.

Izumi Ichiro had died in his sweetheart's arms that Obon night. The young man had suffered fatal internal injuries as side effects of his Demon Sword. Megumi had dropped Kenshin a well-meant warning about his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Kenshin looked at his own hand. He wouldn't be able to use his sword soon… he'll be an ordinary man like Tetsu. He has a loving wife and a lovely son…

* * *

"I miss the old man!" Misao sobbed as they were returning to Aoiya after the cremation. Aoshi patted her on the shoulder. She ran. Misao was so blinded by her tears that she knocked into a little girl. The girl fell. Aoshi spotted a silvery-gray flash. _A dog? _No, it was a wolf that watched them from the dark alley. The beast loped off. 

Aoshi was unsure whether it was a trick of the sunlight or a figment of his imagination. It was too surreal.

"Are you hurt?" Misao helped the child up. The girl was very young and very dirty as if she had walked a long way. Dust clung to her kimono. Her hair was unkempt with leaves caught in it. She looked half-starved. _Was she a street kid?_

"Aoshi-sama, look!" Misao gasped. It was the child's eyes that caught her attention. They were large and a curious shade of amber. Like one former Shinsengumi captain they know. "Let's give her a meal. The poor thing must be starving!"

Before Aoshi could protest, Misao had taken the child's hand and guided her into Aoiya.

* * *

The child was silent. She looked at the onigiri without touching them. "Did Kaoru make them?" Misao asked. Kenshin shook his head. "I made them. Kaoru's still too weak after Kenji." The samurai stared at the child. There was a queer resemblance to someone he knows. She stared back, her amber eyes fearless. 

_Who are you?_ The girl got up and walked unerringly towards Saitou's room.

"Papa!" Tetsu almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that little girl's voice. Midori ran past him to her father. At the sound of his daughter's voice, Saitou's eyes flickered open. He raised a hand to stroke his daughter's head. "Midori-chan?"

Words failed him. Tetsu smiled and left both father and daughter alone whilst he wrote a letter to inform Saya of Midori's safety. On the hill overlooking the city, the nameless silvery-grey wolf paused to let out one last lingering howl. It then loped into the forest, free at last of its ties to humankind.

* * *

Two weeks later. Kamiya dojo. Kaoru was busy attending to their new son. Yahiko has yet recovered from his injuries so it was Kenshin's job to do the marketing. It was in the marketplace that he ran into Katsu. 

"Himura-san, what happened to her? Sagara Rei, the girl with Ichiro…She told me she was turning herself in…" The young man asked awkwardly. "She never showed at the police station…" Kenshin replied.

Kaoru had told Kenshin about the bond between Ran and Rei. Will Rei decide not to turn herself in at the last moment and start a new life alone? Sagara Rei had vanished. Katsu was the last person to see her.

"I see." Katsu's face fell. _Was she alive somewhere? Or had she…

* * *

_

Kyoto. Tetsu was buying some trinkets for Saya when he ran into Aoshi and Misao. The redhead raised an eyebrow as he saw the lacy pink parasol and assorted items in the tall man's arms. _Don't ask!_ Aoshi gave him a stern warning look. Misao had gotten over her depression at the expense of Aoshi's pocket.

"Shinomori-san, I'll be leaving for home today. Arigato for your hospitality. About Saitou-san and Midori…"

"We'll take good care of Midori-chan! And Mr. Personality can take care of himself!" Misao chirped.

"Good to see you so genki, Misao…"

"Ji-ya would want me to continue smiling, right, Aoshi-sama?" Aoshi nodded with a slight smile tugging at his lips. "I'm gonna revamp Aoiya! New furniture! New yutakas for the guests! With our inn's name on them!" Misao happily sang as she danced about Aoshi and waved her fans. Tetsu grinned. Aoshi shuddered inwardly. She's worse than Okina. Stilll…

* * *

_Okita, you're incorrigible! How could you bring my Midori here?_ Saitou chided his friend. He had been meditating in the temple when Okita's spirit appeared in his mind's eye. 

Midori had walked most of the way, with the occasional hitchhike on the back of some wagon. She kept out of sight of any fellow-travelers. She quenched her thirst from streams and springs by the roadside and fed on fruits and nuts. It was too dangerous a journey for a six-year-old to make alone. If Okita weren't already a ghost, Saitou would have killed him.

_She chose to come after you. I simply kept her out of trouble._ Okita shrugged as he hovered like a silvery haze on the edge of Saitou's consciousness. _Midori-chan has your stubbornness, determination and courage. _

Before Saitou can think of a suitable rebuke, Midori burst into the room and threw her tiny arms around him. "Papa!" She squealed and hugged him. "Is Papa better?" She asked sweetly. Saitou smiled and ruffled her hair. She had recovered from her journey, just as he recovered from his injuries.

"Hai, Midori, let Papa take you out. There's a stall that sells really delicious ramee…" He tickled her. Midori squealed in childish delight. _So much for meditation._ Okita smiled as he faded away. Midori waved goodbye. Both father and daughter will be alright.

(End)

* * *

Author's notes:

Thanks for the reviews. Love having Saitou show a nicer side to his personality. The meditation/ chat with Okita bit is more like the PMK Saitou than RK Saitou, but hey... Okita does need a bit of scolding for letting Saitou's daughter go to Kyoto alone...

Leaving the question of Sagara's kid sister hanging in the air.  
Suppose Okita-san can finally rest in peace now...

Here ends this story. Thank you for putting up with this poor author. Sayonara till we meet again.


End file.
